Missing Nations
by PolidL-Chan
Summary: USUK.Multiparing.¿Que pasaria si poco antes de su boda con America, Arthur desapareciera? ¿Que pasa si no solo es él? ¿Que tanto serias capaz de hacer por quien amas? ¿Y cual amor es mas importante? El de los tuyos o el de quien ahora es tu mayor enemigo?


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, son pertenencia de_Hidekazu Himaruya_**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing Nations<strong>

**Capitulo 1. **Engagement Ring

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_- ¡Es que no es justo, Mary! ¿Por qué tenia que ser él? De entre todos los demás ¡Hasta pude haberme enamorado del bastardo comunista y me hubiese sentido mejor que ahora! – se quejaba la joven nación, años después de la guerra_

_- Hey Alfie ¿No te parece que eso ya es demasiado? – le cuestiono una joven de cortos cabellos rojizos con ojos azules, aparentaba unos 20 años igual que el rubio de lentes a su lado – Ese Arthur, ya vas a ver cuando lo vea… ¡Le voy a dar una paliza por hacer llorar así a mi nación!_

_- ¡NO! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ... y … -y ..– con obvias lagrimas en los ojos - ¡No estoy llorando! Los Heros no lloran_

_- Pues al parecer este hero si lo hace, llora por culpa de su damisela cejona – pareció recapacitar en lo dicho – Bueno, y ni tanto por su culpa, porque ni siquiera te le has declarado _

_- Quiero casarme con él – dijo mirando seriamente a la nada – No. I'm GOING to merry with him_

_- Me has dicho eso desde que soy una niña y aun no has hecho nada por ello – le reclamo_

_- Ya veras, serás la primera invitada ¡Así que mas te vale tenerme un buen regalo el día de mi boda! – saliendo de su trance y haciendo un escándalo como siempre_

_- ¡JA! Primero muerta que verle la cara a ese idiota-cabeza-de-scone ¡Menos ir a su boda! Mi presencia es demasiado valiosa como para malgastarla en eso – siguiéndole el juego dándosela de importante. Fanfarroneando igual al de lentes. No por nada eran nación y habitante – Lo siento por ti Alfie, pero mi regalo… que te juro será el mejor de todos los que te darán, te lo iré a mandar por correo, no quiero ser la cena de las cejas de tu "esposa"_

_- ¿Y te quejas? ¡Yo dormiré junto a ellas el resto de mi CORTA vida! – haciendo énfasis en su sarcasmo – Well, tendré que aprender a vivir con eso. A todo esto ¿Qué piensas regalarme? _

_- Pues no se… ¿Qué tal algo de la joyería? – ofreció amablemente la americana - ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si yo misma te hago el anillo de compromiso? ¿Te imaginas? – saliéndole brillitos de los ojos – Será una joya que trascienda en el tiempo hasta su muerte ¡Y deberá ser la mas hermosa que jamás se haya visto en la historia! No por nada el vivió todo lo que fue la época victoriana, seguro va a ser todo un reto encontrar un sortija que le deje sin habla _

_- Pues entonces cuento contigo para eso – respondió sonriéndole con todo el cariño que le tenía y sabía que ella le correspondía_

_._

* * *

><p>Una mañana cualquiera en una prestigiosa y antigua joyería de Nueva York junto a unas muy MUY irritadas empleadas<p>

- ¡_The Hero_ quiere ver ese! ¡NO! ¡Mejor este! – gritaba de un lado a otro un joven de aparentes 20 años, alto, fuerte, de ojos azules con lentes y con un particular mechón de su rubio cabello desafiando a la gravedad

- Señor, le hemos mostrado ese anillo 23 veces ¡Que decir de los otros! ¿Podría, _por favor_, escoger uno e irse?

- Hermano, la señorita tiene razón, deberíamos irnos de aquí – concordaba un incomodo canadiense _ligeramente_ parecido al ruidoso estadounidense

- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Pero que dice! ¡_The Hero_ nunca se equivoca! – se rie estruendosamente de la mujer, ignorando _como siempre_ a su gemelo

- ¡Cristy! ¡Samantha! ¿¡Could know that shit is going here! – grito entrando con una caja negra en los brazos, un sujeto que no estaba para nada contento con el desastre del lugar

Era nada mas ni nada menos que el dueño de aquella joyería que recién había heredado el lugar hace unos 3 días tras la muerte de su abuela. Era un hombre joven que rondaba en los 30 apenas, de cabellos rojos oscuros, ojos negros, lentes, cejas prominentes y un carácter de los mil demonios que le asustaba un poco ¡Solo le hacían falta los ojos verdes y un tabaco encendido en la boca y juraría que se trataba de Escocia!

- I'm so sorry, Mr. Hudson. Pasa que el señor aquí presente – respondió la nombrada Samantha, señalando al de lentes que miraba como maniático todas las vitrinas volviendo loca a su compañera en el proceso – nos pido que le mostrásemos todos los anillos de compromiso, pero ninguno le gusta. Hemos intentado correrlo, pero no se iba y luego nos ha llegado un fax _del gobierno_ firmado por _The Prime Minister_ que decía que teníamos que atenderlo por decreto nacional

Ante esto el señor Hudson solo alzo una de sus cejas y se dirigió con cara de nada hacia la joven nación con más de 200 años de vida

- Excuse me ¿Es acaso usted Alfref F. Jones? -

- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Of Course! – exclamo el ojiazul - ¿Lo ves Manuel?

- Es Mattew – lo corrigió el menor

- ¡Te dije que en este lugar tenia que comprar el anillo, Matín! ¡Hasta saben quien soy!

- Mattew – insistió algo frustrado, ya de por si el hecho de estar ahí no le hacia ni pizca de gracia

- No Marta, mi nombre es Alfred ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo has podido olvidarte del nombre de tu propio hermano?

- Hermano, soy hombre y mi nombre es Mattew. Marta es nombre de mujer

- Bueno, te perdono solo por ser tu Mario

Canadá bajo la mirada y ya no le contesto

- Después de todo Mary-May me prometió que cuando le propusiera matrimonio a Iggy, ella misma me entregaría la sortija perfecta… a todas estas ¿Dónde esta ella? – le pregunto al hombre que lo miraba como analizándolo

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Cristy interesada

- ¡Mary-May! La hija menor de los McCarthy, los dueños de esta joyería -

- ¿De que esta hablando usted, señor? El único dueño de este lugar es Mr. Hudson – refuto Samantha señalando a su jefe, solo deseando que ese sujeto se largara de una buena vez

- En realidad, Samantha, el apodo de niña de mi abuela Marie A. Hudson, quien antes era la dueña de esta joyería, era Mary-May – contradijo con una sonrisa nostálgica el pelirrojo – sus padres le decían así por una caricatura del periódico y su apellido de por aquel entonces era McCarthy, su apellido de soltera

- ¿WHAT? – preguntaron incrédulas ambas empleadas

- ¡Pero si usted siempre ha sido nuestro único jefe! – apunto Cristy

- Eso es porque yo las contrate cuando mi abuela ya no estuvo en condiciones de atender este lugar y desde entonces he estado yo a cargo, pero el lugar seguía a nombre de ella – hablándoles con un afecto que sus empleadas rara vez veían en el rostro de su jefe, pero que no le duro mucho al volverse al americano para decirle – Le agradecería, tuviese la amabilidad de pasar a mi despacho, Mr. Jones y usted también si lo desea… ehhmm… - no sabia exactamente que era el otro, pero se parecía mucho a Jones

- Canadá – dijo el pelilargo algo molesto, pero disimulándolo, _como siempre_

- … - pero el rubio mayor no le contestaba y lo miraba como ausente, como si tratase de mirar através de él

- ¿Mr. Jones? - insistió

- Ehhrr… si – dijo apenado una vez que retorno a la realidad y junto a Mattew lo siguió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su oficina

- Por favor, siéntense – les pidió tomando asiento el mismo detrás de su escritorio en donde había dejado la caja que traía anteriormente consigo

- Yo… realmente lo siento – comenzó a hablar - es solo que no sabia que ella se había casado, ni tenido hijos, ni mucho menos nie… -

- Lo entiendo. Hasta donde alcanzo a comprender, si usted a estas alturas todavía llama "Mary-May" a mi abuela, he de asumir que la última vez que usted alcanzo a verla, aun era una niña.

- La verdad es que no. La última vez que la vi, fue el día que cumplió sus 23 años y todavía recuerdo como se reía de mí ya que en ese tiempo, yo era el único que le seguía diciendo Mary-May – soltó con una sonrisa triste – ¿Qué rápido pasan los años, no? Y pensar que la conocí cuando tenia apenas 6 años

- Han pasado 72 años, Mr. Jones ¿No le parece eso bastante tiempo? – tratando de tantear el terreno. A pesar de su apariencia amargada, su abuela y todo lo referente a ella, era algo que le afectaba un poco

- Supongo – contesto temiendo la dirección a la que iban dirigidas aquellas palabras

- Mr. Jones…

- Alfred. Por favor, solo Alfred – ya resignado a lo que seguramente le diría

- Mi abuela, Mary-May, murió hace 3 días luego de pasar 2 años en estado vegetativo

Y no fue sino hasta entonces que los dos rubios se fijaron en el atuendo completamente negro que cargaba. Mattew se mostró algo triste y compasivo por aquel señor, aunque muy en el fondo, contrario a lo que muchos esperarían de el, no sentía ni pizca de empatía hacia el, en realidad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo único que quería era irse de ahí

Alfred por su parte si se sentía realmente mal por la muerte de aquella… ¿Señora? ¿Anciana?… lo cierto era que no se podía hacer a la idea de que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. El estaba acostumbrado a que ver morir a todos aquellos humanos con los que convivía era algo normal y sin embargo, esta vez ni pareció darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y realmente le dolía pensar que la humana que mas había querido hasta ahora, hubiese terminado su ciclo en este mundo sin que el lo supiera, sin que lo notase siquiera.

Se sentía tan despreciable. Mary-May había sido la primera persona de su país en apoyarlo con sus sentimientos desde que la conoció esa mañana en la que recién despertaba entre bolsas de basura después de haber amanecido bebiendo para olvidar las penas de su amor imposible. Sí, estaban en plena guerra mundial y el se daba el lujo de pasar la noche borracho pensando en Inglaterra. Pero gracias a esa pequeña que lo levanto del suelo y junto a su madre lo escondieron en un bunker familiar subterráneo donde le curaron las heridas y lo cuidaron… el pudo seguir y ponerle fin a esa guerra, por su gente y por la de su amado Arthur.

Ella fue la primera estadounidense que no le dio la espalda cuado le confeso que estaba arrepentido de ser una nación independiente. Que su amor por Inglaterra era mas grande que su amor a su libertad

- Bueno, entonces creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí ¿no? – dijo deprimido, no seria lo mismo buscar ese anillo en otro lugar – Disculpe la molestia. Pero antes de irme ¿Podría decirme el nombre del cementerio en donde la enterraron?

- Si, si puedo – respondió serio para luego agregar con una sonrisa arrogante - Pero seria descortés, y podría demandarlo si se fuera sin antes pagar ese encargo que le hizo a mi abuela hace 72 años

- ¿Cómo? – sin entender a lo que se refería

- Usted menciono hace rato que mi abuela le había prometido algo – comento mientras buscaba algo dentro de la misteriosa caja - Ahora yo le pregunto ¿Qué era ese algo?

- ehh… - el americano dudo en responder – un anillo de compromiso – soltó algo tímido, estaba ante el descendiente de su amiga y por su semblante hasta le intimidaba un poco, realmente ese sujeto le recordaba escocia

- Valla ¿Que tan perfecta debe ser la mujer que va a casarse con nada mas ni nada menos que con el representante de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica? – soltó con arrogancia – Asumo que una americana rubia y descerebrada, from what I've learnt

En otra situación, Alfred hubiese saltado a defender a sus mujeres, que si tenia que aceptar que algunas eran algo torpes (Cristy era la prueba viviente de ello, ya que el hecho de que la tienda estuviese patas arriba no podía ser culpa solo del americano) pero no todas ellas como el mundo creía. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar _aquella_ palabra que cierto cejón siempre se empeño en corregirle pero que nunca consiguió

- Tú no eres uno de mis ciudadanos ¿Verdad?

- Por fortuna, mi amada abuela supo criar a sus hijos en las mejores calles de Londres – aun manteniendo esa actitud altanera que tanto adoraba el rubio mayor. Ese sujeto definitivamente era obra de Arthur – ahhh~ - se permitió suspirar, aun burlándose – como añoro mi amada Inglaterra

- Querrás decir, MY beloved England, Hudson – contesto devolviéndole la mofa al pelirrojo que se había desentendido de la conversación, a lo que el americano ensancho su sonrisa sabiéndose vencedor de aquel enfrentamiento de palabras. Habían sido más que suficientes todas esas discusiones con su novio como para no saber como desorientar a su favor a un inglés – mío y de nadie más

Y fue ahí que lo entendió

- Wait… - simplemente no se lo podía creer ¿Qué acaso ese era el fin del famoso desprecio ingles hacia los idotas emancipados? –is you saying that you…? ¿Usted e Inglaterra? – ¿Inglaterra se había vuelto loca? De todas las bloody naciones con las que podía casarse este tal "Alfred" ¿Por qué ella? … - She… - susurro aun sin aceptarlo

- Yeah, i'm going marry him – soltó complacido ante la expresión horrorizada de Hudson sin haberle escuchado

- ¿¡HIM! - ¿¡Inglaterra era hombre! ¿¡Y se casaba con United States of America, que aparte, ERA OTRO HOMBRE!

_Y a la mierda con el orgullo ingles_

Por su lado, Alfred estaba que se le reventaban los pulmones por estar aguantándose la risa ¡Estaba que se meaba! Si así iban a reaccionar todos los habitantes de Arthur ¡Por dios que le hubiese dicho que la boda la hacían en Londres! … pero no, tuvo que montar ese berrinche de proporciones colosales para hacerla ahí en New York

- God save the Queen… England is a man… a gay man… ¡FUCK! ¡ENGLAND IS A GAY MAN! – termino levantándose, golpeando la mesa, sacando algo de debajo de esta

Un _cigarrillo_ el cual no dudo en encender ajeno a la mirada perturbada del mayor de los americanos y a la mal disimulada risa del menor

No que Alfred le tuviese miedo al que alguna vez fue su tío. Por el contrario, le guardaba cierto rencor por aquellas noches oscuras en las que su novio llegaba a casa todo golpeado y mal herido luego de "tratar asuntos internos del Reino Unido" en casa de Escocia, cosa que nunca era mas que una emboscada de sus hermanos para humillarlo y despreciarlo. Incluso una vez a espaldas de Arthur (porque encima de todo, lo que mas le molestaba a America era que el ingles se empeñaba en defenderlos – en especial a Escocia - diciendo que no era nada y que no se metiera con sus asuntos familiares), lo siguió y solo dios sabe lo que hubiese pasado si no llegaba the Hero a salvar a su Iggy: a Escocia se lamia la sangre de las manos, Gales tenia en manos una jeringa con droga e Irlanda (1) sonreía diabólicamente mientras terminaba el nudo que ataba la mordaza de Arthur que estaba al borde de la inconciencia por la paliza que le había dado el mayor

Y Mario lo sabía, ni puta idea de que se reía

Hudson mas relajado les devolvió la mirada seria que tanto lo caracterizaba, ese par podían tener mas de 200 años cada uno y le valía una mierda, para el no eran mas que un par de crios y el como el "adulto" responsable de la situación tenia que dar por terminado el asunto por el cual estaban reunidos ahí. Ya luego se encargaría de tratar de enterrar en su inconciente el hecho de que venia de una nación gay

- Bueno, entonces el anillo es para el ¿no? – dándole un tic en el ojo de solo imaginarse a su nación. Si este tipo era el que venia a buscar el anillo eso quería decir que era el "hombre" de la relación lo que convertía a Inglaterra en… ohh fuck

- Y-yes – dijo aun algo turbado y con unos deseos nada sanos de golpear escoceses

- Ahora entiendo porque mi abuela decía haberse mudado a Inglaterra a "buscar inspiración" siendo que su joyería se encontraba aquí en esta tierra minada de Yankees

En eso el ojinegro saca de la caja que traía anteriormente un delicado y mediano cofre de porcelana fina con detalles de bronce el cual inmediatamente llama la atención de los hermanos. Cuando lo abre, ambas naciones se quedan impresionadas y el mayor de lentes no puede más que sonreír arrogante como siempre, no por nada ese par de anillos habían sido el trabajo de la vida de su abuela.

Dentro de aquel cofre colocadas casi apropósito en medio de la cubierta interna que se trataba de una acolchada superficie de terciopelo había dos sortijas de oro que brillaban como si estuviesen poseídas por algún conjuro mágico. Cosa que parecía ser cierta ya que ambas tenían un grabado indescifrable:

"_**lla ta truh t~now ti n~ tsurt ruoy dliub ll~i**_"

¿Verdad y Ahora? ¿En que demonios estaba pensado Mary-May cuando escribió eso? A Alfred no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Eran simplemente perfectas. Ambas iguales, el mismo brillo, mismo grosor, mismo grabado. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que una de ellas tenía sobre si, una pequeña esmeralda tallada preciosamente con forma de una delicada hoja. Esto último era lo que mas llamaba la atención ¿Cuánto costaría que una gema tan pequeña y frágil tomase esa forma? Y ese toque tan místico que le otorgaba la esmeralda…

Esmeralda… verde esmeralda, habían muchas cosas de ese color. Mágicas y reales. Como Arthur, justo como los ojos de su amado Arthur

Sin embargo, algo lo saco de su encantamiento. Había algo mas junto con los anillos, un sobre en el cual se leía "To America & England". Iba a tomarlo cuando Hudson cerro de nuevo la caja, impidiéndoselo

- Es para los dos. Esta carta fue lo último que ella escribió junto con su testamento – si pero ¿Qué tenia eso que ver con que no lo dejara abrirla? Se pregunto Alfred – y en el me dejo una carta a mi en donde me expreso claramente como debía hacerle entrega de eso, Alfred. Me advirtió que la carta en conjunto los anillos eran su regalo de boda, por lo que deberá ser abierta después de la misma

Bueno eso ya tenía un poco más de sentido. Esa Mary-May siempre con sus misterios

Luego de eso no quedo mucho por hacer. Ambos rubios dieron las gracias por el regalo, Hudson le dio a Alfred la dirección exacta del cementerio y él le dio la invitación a la boda que le correspondía a su vieja amiga, después de todo, era su nieto y por muy británico que fuese, se notaba que llevaba la sangre de ella en sus venas. Se llevaron el cofre dentro de la misma caja negra de la que había salido y se pusieron en marcha hacia el aeropuerto en donde ya el mayor de los hermanos tenía un vuelto reservado para Londres

Después de todo, ya tenia el anillo con el que le pediría matrimonio a Inglaterra

Con las nulas posibilidades de que le rechace por ya ser su novio

Ahora lo único que faltaba era encontrar el momento apropiado

Y el héroe y su damisela vivirían felices por siempre

¿Qué podía salir mal?

.

.

.

_**Many Things**_

* * *

><p>Bueno… errr…- … se que muchos no me conocen aquí [en realidad nadie me conoce aquí salvo a mis victimas de acos-… err… DIGO! Mis autoras favoritas.. jeje… ñ.ñU]<p>

Este será mi primer fic de hetalia, así que imploro piedad, compasión y paciencia, en especial esta última, ya que voy en mi último año de colegio y a partir de mañana que estaré hasta el tope de tareas con la tesis y todo eso, por lo que actualizare una vez por siglo. Si aun asi se animan a leerme, bienvenidos sean, yo estaré encantada con que lean este desastre que mi mente ideo y abierta a que si quieren presionar ese botón hermoso de ahí abajo, les contestare todas sus dudas. No cuento con mucho tiempo aquí, así que por ultimo les dejare la imagen en la que me base para los anillos, que no son exactamente iguales como notaran, pero de ahí en más usen su imaginación… ah! Y la forma de la hoja es la misma que la hoja que esta debajo del anillo de la imagen, ok? Voy a publicar esto rápido antes de que me griten que me vaya a dormir

www . celticjewellerycompany . com / images / SJGR922lrg . jpg

atte. Poli-chan


End file.
